


This Could Be Interesting

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Football RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crushes, F/M, One Night Stands, Rare Pairings, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel Messi knows he has fans all over the world. What he didn't count on was having a fan in Alexandrina Ovechkina, one of the first women to play hockey professionally.  Nor did he think that he was going to be doing a good will meeting with her in Washington.</p>
<p>He also didn't expect to end up taking her to his hotel room and having a one night stand with her either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> So how this came about was simple: Two really good character studies of a female Alexander Ovechkin (Alex the Gr8t, plays for the Washington Capitals for the non-hockey people) and her interactions with her rival and her career and the fact that Lionel Messi came to Washington DC and met with Alexander Ovechkin. 
> 
> This is almost a non-event to happen, since hockey is a *fairly* Canada centric sport and football isn't that big here. It's gained traction with teams and the MLS happening. But unless you have some European or Latin American background, it's not pinging on most people's radars. 
> 
> So when this happened, the idea clicked in my head to have them get together in more than just a meet and greet. It also assumes that Leo speaks better English than he currently does and that he's a single man. Being a cheating bastard is not something I can imagine for either him or Ovechkin, so that's why they're single and out for some fun.
> 
> Alexandrina Ovechkina- I know the usual thing to do is to change his name to Alexandra, but this is also an acceptable variation. From the small amount that I understand regarding Russian last names, the women get to add an a to the last name and their patronimyc would be Mikhailovna. 
> 
> Proofed and edited, if there are mistakes they will be fixed.

It was Geri, as always, that had found the tweet.

“Look at this.”

He had crowed, shoving the phone under Leo’s nose so that he could see whatever it was that had made Geri so gleeful so early in the morning.

He sees the blue and white utilitarian layout of Twitter on the screen and is puzzled by what exactly he’s supposed to be looking at when Geri makes a noise of impatience, takes the phone from him, jabs it a couple of times and hands it back.

It’s a tweet from the real Sashenka and all he can see regarding the icon is someone in hockey gear, their face obscured by the heavy helmet and visor they are wearing, the only thing showing that it was a woman wearing the gear was the long braid that peeked out from the back of her helmet. He filed it away for further reference and looked at the actual tweet itself.

“Always believe in you, Messi the great football one. Not hockey. I am that! :D!”

It was followed by a few emoticons and exclamation marks that made him raise his eyebrow before giving Geri his phone back.

“I’m sure that there’s a ton of tweets like that out there. What’s so special about this one?”

Geri snorted as he swiped his phone off and shoved it in his pocket.

“Alexandrina Ovechkina wrote that. One of the first girls playing Ice Hockey in the professional level. That’s who wrote that. You should be thrilled to have that mention. It’s not like hockey players really keep track of us.”

Leo nodded as he slipped his jacket on.

“So other than that, why should I care about this?”

Geri pulled back, stung slightly at his friend’s short reaction, making Leo sigh inwardly.

“Look, it’s cool to get recognition from other players. I just don’t see why this one is so important. She plays hockey, she thinks I’m a good player...I don’t know what else to say.”

Geri looked up and pretended to pray for patience, a move that Leo had seen many times over the years and waited for Geri to finally enlighten him with what he was obviously missing.

“She’s one of the top players in her game, Leo. She’s that good and to have one of the queens of the game tweeting about you in a place where we’re nothing but blips on the radar is huge. Not to mention that management will be salivating at the chance for more promo. Especially now that women are pushing to play in our leagues and getting paid for it as well.”

Leo groaned inwardly. He had forgotten that would be the case whenever management and his agent saw it. Of course, they would squeeze all the opportunity that they could get from that tweet. Of course they would try to arrange a meet and greet.

“How long had it been up, that tweet of hers?”

Geri winked at him.

Leo groaned.

~*~*~*~*

Leo’s knee is jiggling nervously as the car drives by the scenery of Washington. He keeps his eyes on the buildings and inwardly marvels at them as they go by. Yes, he’s been in many of the world’s major cities, but he’s not really been out and about in too many American cities. Washington almost feels mythical despite the fact that it has similar infrastructure to other places he’s gone to. Seems a bit grimier and grittier, but then, so was Rosario and to an extent, Buenos Aires.

He concentrates on it to stop his mind from worrying over the fact that he’s going to meet one of the top female players in the NHL, a league that he’s only got a passing bit of knowledge of. He had heard about how ice hockey had been the first to allow women to compete at the same level as the men. He had only heard bits and pieces of this development, but hadn’t really focused on it since he had titles and cups to win.

It hadn’t even crossed his mind until the trip was suggested. Apparently, it would make good press if he did a couple of meet and greets with an American Football player and one of the famed ladies of the NHL. Particularly since she had been an avid fan of his during the World Cup and had tweeted about him in over excited, emoji filled messages with grammatically incorrect English.

(He had found the rest of them after the deal had been hammered out. If she had been anyone else, he would have been a bit embarrassed over her enthusiasm. But the more he looked at them, the more he saw that it was just the way that she was: Exuberant, eccentric and just a little over the top.)

Killing two birds with one stone, was how it was presented. It wouldn’t hurt to keep his name out there in a city obsessed with sports not his own and it would show cross-sport co-operation.

“Besides, it would certainly make you be more sympathetic to not just your critics, but also to the feminists if you meet with her, which could translate to support when women ask to join the Liga, Bundesliga or the EPL for starters.”

His agent pointed out, making Leo make a face at the mercenary take on the meeting. Although meet and greets weren’t always his favourite thing, he had to admit that to himself that he was curious about this one. Particularly because it wasn’t just another football player of a different league of a sport he knew all of the intricacies of and could fall back on shoptalk if the need arose. He was on a different playing field with this Alexandrina Ovechkina and despite his apprehension, he was curious to see if she was as exuberant and wild in person as both her twitter and highlight reel suggested.

The car slowed down in front of a large grey and tan building with white and red lettering on a black background proudly proclaiming it as “The Verizon Center” above a Chinese character marquee. Leo frowned at it, but said nothing.

“Chinatown.” He muttered to Leo as he fiddled around with his tablet, making Leo nod despite not really understanding. He decided to keep quiet and wait until they were ushered inside, which happened right after they were dropped off at a non-descript entrance. It was odd for Leo to not be bombarded by the media and it was kind of...nice if he was honest. He wasn’t getting pens and papers or microphones or cameras flashed in his face. In fact, it was almost as if he was just some regular guy coming in to do an errand and leave.

He heard a bit more of a commotion behind him and he turned to look. But all he saw was a huddle of handlers. Losing interest, he followed his agent and the other media rep that had shown up that was chattering excitedly in English as they moved past the grey painted corridors until they finally found the dressing room, which was done in red, white and blue and had wooden stalls and a dark grey carpet.

“Careful. Don’t step on that.”

Leo was yanked from his path just in time to avoid the logo of the Capitals that was cordoned off to keep visitors from doing the exact thing that Leo was accidentally going to do.

He shuffled off to the side and waited for the mythical Alexandrina Ovechkina to show up.

During that brief period, he saw that the handlers revealed who he assumed was the Washington Redskins player and his own agent and press corps come and pause in the front of the dressing room. Leo was surprised, since he thought it was going to be a quick meet and greet. He was going to address the issue with his agent when a loud, husky voice filled the dressing room.

“Hallo! Messi! You are here!”

His head snapped up when he heard his name and his mouth went quite dry at the sight of Alexandrina stepping into the room.

He had known, from the reels and some interviews he had watched that she was no tiny thing like the women he was used to dealing with in the past. How could she be, if she was playing a contact sport? But it still shocked him to see exactly how big she was when she came out to greet him, her mobile mouth curved up into a smile and her long, wavy hair that was threaded with grey pulled back into a messy braid that bounced against her shoulder as she bounded towards him. She was taller than him by about five inches and was all muscle. There was softness there, in the curve of breast, hips and thighs, but it was nothing like the softness of Antonella or the other women he had seen.

There was power there and a fierce femininity that made him slightly nervous. She could break him if she wanted to. She had put bigger men than him in their place.

The idea of that was titillating and he had to force himself to not let his mind go down that particular road.

He licked his lips and blinked, not sure what to say to her when she turned and grabbed a folded jersey from the stall closest to where they were standing.

“This is for you, Leo Messi! So you can cheer for the Caps in Spain!”

She exclaimed, her smile growing wider as she unfolded a large Capitals jersey and placed it in front of him, crouching slightly so that she was on the same eye level as him.

(If she hadn’t, Leo was sure that he’d be eye level with her boobs and he had to thank his lucky stars that she was tactful enough to do this)

“Thank you.” Leo murmured as he cast a quick look at the jersey, his eyes widening as he saw his own name and number sewn onto the red fabric.

He glanced up quickly before the picture he knew would be snapped came and caught a glimpse of her face. Her nose had been broken before, her features were a bit severe, but he found himself swallowing as he caught a flash of her icy blue eyes watching him as well. He quickly looked forward and the picture was taken. He posed for a couple of more pictures before he carefully folded the jersey and handed the jersey his agent had prepared to Alexandrina.

“Ah! You really are the best! Better than Ronaldo!”

Leo didn’t have time to glower at the comparison, since he was enthusiastically engulfed in an embrace that no one saw coming. Spicy, expensive perfume and the feel of her surrounding him wiped out thoughts of anything else but having her naked skin pressed against his own and her moaning underneath him as he took her over and over again.

The sound of a camera taking a picture though, was as effective as cold water in dousing those thoughts and preventing him from embarrassing himself when they finally pulled away from each other.

There was something in her eyes that he wasn’t quite catching, but he didn’t have time to figure out exactly what it was, since the other athlete came in for the other jersey to be given to him and the pictures to continue. He gave a couple of soundbites that were clarified to Ovechkina and the other fellow, whose name was escaping him. He couldn’t help it.

Alexandrina was that overwhelming. She was the center of attention, not just because she was bigger than him. But she had such a vibrancy about him that he couldn’t help but to be drawn to. She was, in a way, a slightly toned down and female version of Geri. But the same qualities that he admired in Geri were there in her.

(He had to admit that as much as he loved and had loved Antonella, he would have still taken a second look at her even if he had been attached. Alexandrina is that impressive)

So it was a good thing that he wasn’t single, because the temptation was damned strong and judging by the looks that she was giving him, he wasn’t the only one thinking this. Or imagining the interest he saw in those bright blue eyes.

He realized that after he had talked to the football player and they had posed with the jerseys and talked a bit (his English being poor and translations were needed a few times) before it was time to go. He smiled and was about to stick out his hand to shake it when she grabbed him again and the feelings and thoughts from earlier slammed into him with such force that he was nearly left breathless.

“So good to see Messi! Stay to watch me play someday! I get good tickets!”

She boomed in his ear before his agent pulled him away and got him out to the car, his mind still spinning from the meeting, her voice, her personality and her straightforwardness.

“So what did you think?”

His agent asked once they were in the car and going towards the hotel.

“She’s certainly different.”

His agent smiled. “That she is. The meeting was a success and the shots we got of you are going to pay off big time!”

Messi mustered a smile at that before he looked out the window.

It was a success.

So why did he feel that it was only half done?

~*~*~*~*

“Dinner? They want us to have dinner with them?”

Messi whispered furiously as his agent was shoving him into the casual yet appropriate jacket, clean t-shirt and pressed jeans combo that wouldn’t offend Ovechkina and whomever else she chose to have along with her. He hoped that it was just her agent and the owner of the team. Maybe the other American football player. He didn’t think that he would be able to handle them eating alone. Especially since his English was only a shade below being fluent and he was sure that she didn’t speak a word of Spanish other than the overused kind.

“Yes. They do. I promise to get us out of there if things get weird. And before you ask, I did try to get us out of there, but she is a big fan and very...Uh...pushy when it comes to getting what she wants.”

Messi wanted to smirk at that, but at the last second, he recalled realizing exactly how much power was contained in that body of hers and simply nodded. He was also quite aware of the tenacity and drive that accompanied that strength. He had seen her go after loose pucks and score. He had seen her knock over guys that outweighed her by at least forty pounds and towered over at least three inches. She had to be that forceful to have survived the KHL and then make the transition over to the NHL. After all, she was the first significant wave of women to play in the NHL, breaking ground for the others who he didn’t quite know, but had seen whenever Alexandrina and her stats had been mentioned.

She wasn’t unlike him, in that he fought for what was his and took his lucky break and ran with it and made it work to showcase the skills that would have otherwise been overlooked. He could respect that an even though he wasn’t really looking forward to eating with someone who really was from a different world than what he was used to.

But he supposed he could try. He had, after all, sat through enough awkward award nights and had the dubious honour of being broadcast near tears after they lost the World Cup. He could handle Ovechkina no problem.

Besides, it was just for an hour or two.

What could really happen in that time?

~*~*~*~*~

Lots, he found out as he stumbled into his hotel room while heatedly kissing Ovechkina before being pushed down on his bed.

The evening had gone as he had expected it to at first: good food, stilted conversation and quite a few long silences between them.

Silences that had him looking at certain parts of her body, her face and gulping down the expensive wine as he imagined trailing hickies and his hands down her throat, collarbone, cleavage and beyond. He knew she was doing the same by the way she looked at him through her eyelashes and the atmosphere was charged, but not dangerously so.

Leo supposed that was the reason why their agents decided that it was fine for them to leave and let them be.

This somehow ended up in them having a somewhat stilted, but clear conversation that led  to a quick and drunken fumbling in the coatroom of the restaurant before he had mumbled that they needed to take it somewhere else to finish what they had started.

She agreed and he hadn’t really waited when they got into the cab to make the journey back to his hotel room, since in moments of them getting inside, he was on top of her. His mouth on hers in the sloppiest and unplanned kiss he could manage. She laughed into the kiss and pushed her hands under his shirt, while his hands roamed up the knee-length suit skirt she wore to dinner. He had just slid his hand into the juncture of her legs when the cab had stopped in front of the hotel and that was when things started to get a bit fuzzy for him.

He knew that they managed to pay the cab and get to the elevator.

But once he fished out his card key, it all got confused.

Somewhere along the line, he had lost his shoes, jacket and shirt and was now lying on stiff sheets with a tipsy Alexandrina crawling above him and pinning him down on the bed

Ovechkina grinned above him as she straddled him, her glee at her success clearly evident on her face as lowered her head and kissed him, all dirty, sloppy and full of teeth with promises of dirty sex in it.

He blinked owlishly at her as she pulled her shirt over her head to expose her boobs in a black lace bra. Boobs that he didn’t waste time in grabbing and feeling their weight through the scratchy lace. She moaned a bit when she felt him do that, letting him play with her boobs for a few moment, groaning whenever his thumbs brushed hard against her nipples.

He liked that sharp intake of breath and a low moans that she made whenever he did that. He kept on playing with her left breast, while he unhooked her bra with his right. Once her boobs were free, he cupped them in his hands and started rolling the nipples of both of them until they were hard little nubs that he wanted to suck.

Without asking her, he bucked his hips and rolled them on the bed, changing their positions and leaving her surprised, which made him grin.

“Didn’t think you were that strong.”

He laughed quietly at that before lowering his head and taking one of those nipples into his mouth and sucking hard on it, rubbing his tongue against the flesh until she was making high-pitched, squeaky sounds of pleasure that went straight to his dick, making it hard enough to hurt. He switched when her hands threaded themselves into his hair and tugged when he was a bit too rough.

It was only when he heard them go low and turn into breathy moans again that he released one with a loud, wet pop. He moved slightly to the side and pulled the skirt she was wearing out of the way. Moving fast, he pulled down the flimsy, scratchy panties that she was wearing and tore them off, throwing the ruined fabric in the corner of the room.

Whatever protest she was going to make was lost in the startled gasp she made when Leo stroked the outside lips of her cunt. She was wet and it made his fingers slide easily into her, making her gasps quicken as he pushed his finger deep into her and curl it upward, stroking the rough spot that made her legs pull closer.

He laughed quietly at her reaction and put another finger inside, moving it in circular motion, moving slower or faster depending on how loud she cried or gasped. He took her sounds as his guide, thrusting in and out, slowing down, then speeding up when she was tightening up around him, her hand on his shoulder squeezing hard as she got closer.

Grinning to himself, Leo put his thumb on top of her swollen clit and stroked it, putting pressure on it and thrusting faster to make her hips jerk up sharply three or four times before she stilled, shuddered and gushed hotly around his hand.

He pulled out carefully and grabbed a couple of tissues from the bedside table, wadded them up and lay back, a smirk curving up his mouth as he took the sight of the rumpled and debauched Alexandrina lying there, breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath.

Her eyes opened up when she saw him watching her.

Without a word, she propped herself up on her elbow and yanked at the button on his jeans, popped them open and manhandled him out of them, tossing them and his briefs to the floor. She rolled over on him and straddled him a second time, her wetness on top of his thigh for one hot second before she moved his cock and slid it right inside her.

Her hair was hiding her face, but Leo could see her mouth fall slack at the exact moment that velvety, wet heat sheathed him. He had to close his eyes to the sight of her abandonment and rein himself in before he spilled all over her. He counted backwards and thought about the World Cup loss to calm down and only opened his eyes again when she began to move.

She was slow at first as she looked for a rhythm that worked for both of them. She slid off a couple of times, both of them laughing it off until she was able to start moving again, her hands on his shoulders as she rocked her hips back and forth, her legs sliding around on the sheets as she moved.

Her breasts bounced and he reached up to cup them and play with the nipples again, pinching them and rolling them in his fingers. This was making her groan and and give high pitched squeaks as she thrust her hips harder and faster. Her orgasm was building up and she nearly shouted when she jerked her hips forward, impaling herself on his cock so deep that it made his vision go black at the sensation of her wetness around him.

He groaned when she squeezed him when she paused to get her bearings and he could feel that he was almost right there. She started moving again, her hips rocking faster and faster until he felt wetness gush and her hips stutter to almost a full stop. She moans and he slides his hands down to her hips, grabs them and thrusts.

Once, twice and he’s done, emptying into her before she rolls off of him and collapses beside him on the bed.

They lay like that for a few moments before she gets up and unzips her skirt, letting it drop onto the carpet  before running to the bathroom. He listens to the water running for a few minutes before he gets up and follows her into the shower.

~*~*~*~*~

“So how was meeting the Amazon?”

Geri asks, his eyebrows waggling suggestively while Leo shakes his head at Geri’s antics and shrugs.

“She..She was loud. Boisterous. Reminded me of you in some ways.”

Geri wrinkled his nose at that.

“Really? So what did you guys do?”

Neymar asked, his curiosity peaked.

“The usual. Exchanged jerseys then had dinner. Nothing else. She had a game the next day.”

“That’s it?”

Neymar sounded a bit disappointed.

Leo nodded. “That’s it.”

Neymar drifted away and Geri fixed him with a thoughtful stare that Leo pretended to not notice.

“Nothing happened Geri. So don’t even try to pry. And it’s not like it’s any of your business either.”

Leo reminded him mildly, making Geri snort and slap him on the back before walking off.

Once he was sure he was alone and dressed, Leo pulled out his phone and checked his texts.

Sure enough, she had replied.

_“You have ticket for playoffs, Leo Messi. I have ticket for Champion’s League?”_

He grinned and typed out his reply.

_“You know it, Sashenka.”_

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sashenka-Although it is a name that Alex herself uses on twitter, it is only used for someone that she has a close connection to. So Leo using it at the end means that they are close enough for her to allow it. 
> 
> Leo-He's drawn to her, yet puzzled by the fact that she's utterly different than all he has known in his life. The women he interacts with are far, far, removed from what Alex herself is and what she embodies. She's not delicate, she's tough and had to be as tenacious as him in order to succeed in a sport that she loves. So he's curious and intrigued by her in different facets than just noticing her gender and physical appeal.


End file.
